The Faunus and Her Winchester
by LoveForeverNow
Summary: Cardin hates Faunus and Velvet's feelings for him are mutual but when they are forced into a life or death situation will something more come out of it? They better find out fast because they can't wait for time to tell.
1. Chapter 1

The Faunus and Her Winchester

Chapter 1

**Hello people! I know most of you really hate Cardin but I happen to like this ship. Shout out to Gear001 and his story "The Cardinal and the Hare" for inspiring me to write this. No it is not a rip off of his story. Check it out it is actually pretty good. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: LoveForeverNow does not own RWBY or its characters, they belong to Monty Oum.**

Velvet breathed out slowly. The room was so quiet that the simple action might as well have been thunder going off next to their heads. Teams CFVY and CRDL sat across from each other aboard an airship bound for Beacon academy. How did they end up in this situation? Apparently someone thought it was a good idea to randomize what first year teams would work together with the third year teams and then keep said teams together for the rest of their time at Beacon. Of all the teams they could have been paired up with it had to be the one that bullied her. Talk about bad luck. The rabbit Faunus was just glad this was her third year; she couldn't imagine what it would be like to work with Cardin for the full four years at Beacon. The very thought of it made her shudder. She glanced over at the blue eyed boy sitting across from her.

This may have been their first mission working together but it went well oddly enough. The members of team CRDL weren't _nearly _as skilled as they were but they certainly weren't pushovers. They even followed orders for the most part, though Velvet knows that's because Coco was leading them. _No one _disobeys Coco. When Cardin tried to test boundaries by questioning an order, the resulting kick to his nether regions made even Yatsuhashi cringe. Needless to say he was all too willing to follow her lead after that. Cardin's scowl brought her out of her musings. She blushed and looked away only now realizing she was staring. She glanced over at the other passengers. Fox sat quietly and stared off at nothing. It was hard to tell if he was focusing on anything in particular due to his blindness. Yatsuhashi had his eyes closed, breathing steadily as he meditated. Coco was currently filing her nails. Nothing new there. She turned her gaze to team CRDL. Sky and Dove played a number game with their fingers to pass the time and Russel seemed to be asleep. Cardin was staring at the wall above her but when he looked down at her she quickly avoided his gaze.

"You got something to say?" he asked, not bothering to hide the venom in his voice. The sudden break in silence made everyone jump in surprise, Russel waking up with a groggy 'I'm awake.' Velvet once again blushed as she shook her head.

"That's what I thought." With that, silence fell upon the group once again.

_Can't this thing go any faster? _She asked herself. The tension in the ship was so thick you didn't even need a knife to cut through it. The group jumped again when a small tapping was heard. It was small and quiet but easily heard. It almost sounded like someone was tapping metal on the hull of the ship. The sound continued for another minute before it stopped as quickly as it started. Russel was the first to speak.

"What the hell was that-"

He was interrupted by the entire back end of the ship exploding. They all managed to catch themselves before they fell out of the ship but they were still thrown from their seats. Velvet glanced out the fiery hole only to see something fly across her vision making her eyes widen.

_Was that a dragon?!_

They were all thrown around again as another blast hit the ship. Velvet's head hit the metal ground as she landed instantly making her vision hazy and all both sets of her ears ring.

"Cardin!" she heard someone yell. She couldn't tell who, her ears where still ringing. Before her vision cleared completely another blast hit the ship and she was thrown yet again. She braced herself to hit the hard floor, not wanting to go through that haze again. It never came. She opened her eyes and all remnants of pain in her head disappeared. The red trees of the forest below them rushed up to her at alarming speeds. So now she was free falling. She just can't get a break can she? As the ground rushed to meet her, Velvet did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

**Sorry it's so short but it couldn't be helped. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Whats up people of fanfiction! This is LoveForeverNow bringing you another one of your favorites.**

**Disclaimer: Only one person ****Favorited****this story.**

**My point still stands. Enjoy and Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Rwby, Monty Oum does.**

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH-Ow!"

All Velvet felt was pain. Good, Coco always said that if you felt pain then you're still alive. The Faunus laid there for a moment waiting for the throbbing in her body to subside. Once it did she got to her feet and looked around. The forest floor was just as red as the tree tops with leaves falling slowly to the ground. She looked above her to see a break in the canopy where she fell through. The branches were broken and a view of the sky allowed her to see a smoke trail going across it. She could here gunfire in the distance.

_"__Looks like whatever attacked the ship is still doing so. I'd better get going."_

She reached down to her hip for reassurance before going deeper into the all too likely Grimm infested forest only to grab at air. Her eyes widened as she looked down. Her weapon was gone! She frantically looked around her trying to find her precious box. She looked through the surrounding bushes or anywhere it could have fallen. She couldn't remember losing it so it could be anywhere at this. She fell to her knees in depression. All that work for nothing! She felt the beginnings of tears prick at her eyes but she blinked them away. She couldn't waste time crying. She had a job to do and that was to get back to her team. Velvet looked back up at the smoke trail one way going west the other east.

_"__If I remember right, Beacon was east." _And so, she head off to find her team. _"Hopefully they're alright."_

-0-

Velvet didn't want to walk anymore. It seemed like she's been walking for hours and there's no end in sight of the smoke trail. She's lucky it hasn't dissipated yet but with the way her legs are aching she certainly feel that way. At least she hasn't run into any Grimm yet.

_*Growl*_

Spoke too soon. She dived behind a tree silently hiding her small frame behind it. Sometimes it's good to be small. Slowly she looked around the edge of the tree only to not see anything. Her highly developed sense of hearing told her the growls came from just ahead, through the bushes. Moving slowly once again she made her way through the bushes and gasped at what she saw.

It was Cardin. Three Beowolves surrounded him and where closing in. He held up his mace in front of him but he was struggling. The rabbit girl wondered why. He never had problems hefting such a heavy weapon before. Then she saw why he was struggling and it made her gasp again.

His leg was broken.

One of the Beowolves was tired of waiting apparently as it lunged at Cardin only to be smashed in the face. He may have been injured but he was not defenseless. Before he could return his attention the others another of the Grimm charged him. He was knocked back and went limp when he hit the ground. Seeing as he didn't get up Velvet assumed he must of hit his head. The two Beowolves still standing stalked their way to the fallen huntsman like creatures of . . . Grimm. Ignoring the bad analogy, Velvet ran forward at full sprint. The closest wolf opened his jaws to bring them down on Cardin only to receive a hard kick to the snout. Then another to the eye. Then another to the crotch.

_"__Thank you Coco."_

The other Grimm growled at the Faunus before lunging at her with its claws only to meet air. It looked around a moment trying to find its meal which has somehow disappeared. The resounding blow to its skull dropped it where it stood. When the beast hit the floor Velvet dropped the mace she had picked up.

"How does Cardin hold this thing? It's almost as heavy as Yatsuhashi's sword!"

Her eyes widened as she remembered her fallen huntsman. "Cardin!" She kneeled beside him bringing his head into her lap. She was right about him hitting his head if the large bump was anything to go by. She looked down at his right leg and winced. It was most definitely broken. Velvet looked up again, seeing the bodies of the Grimm dissolve into smoke. Looking around she realized for the first time they were in a small clearing at the bottom of a cliff. They were much to exposed out here, she had to get him somewhere safe. She did a 360 until she saw a small cave in the side of the cliff. She smiled at her luck and proceeded to drag Cardin and his weapon into the cave. After ten minutes of dragging the _very _heavy forms of Cardin and his weapon she managed to get them in the cave. She set him leaning against the wall using some moss she had found as a pillow for him. The rabbit girl exhaled as she finally finished her work. She looked down at his leg which was still very much broken.

"I'll need to get something to set it with," she said to herself. "Otherwise he won't make through the night let alone back to Beacon."

With that she got to her feet and exited the cave. She looked back at the entrance which she realized would be easily seen by any passing Grimm. She glanced around before spotting something a little ways away from her. She smiled. If her luck stays like this, they might just get back. It was a flower. Not just any flower, but one that was known for its repelling powers against Grimm in large amounts. The flower's petals were a white color turning brown closer to the stem. She dug up the plant, roots and all, and replanted it in front of the cave entrance. Once that was done she lifted her hand towards the flower. Her hand glowed white and more flowers grew all around the first, along the walls, the ceiling, until finally the entrance was completely surrounded by the sweet smelling flowers. Nodding her head in satisfaction, she walked into the forest looking for what she would need to help her fallen comrade.

**Hey, this chapters slightly longer!**

**Disclaimer: It's still short as hell.**

**I know T-T please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

**Hey next chapter! Cool! Waiver!**

**Waiver: LoveForeverNow does not own-**

**Disclaimer: Whoa whoa whoa whoa! What?! What the hell is this?!**

**Um, this is Waiver.**

**Waiver: Hello.**

**Disclaimer: You replaced me?!**

**What? No man! She's an old friend and she needed the job.**

**Disclaimer: Wait so you pay her?!**

**Yeah why wouldn't I-oh crap.**

**Waiver: Um, before this gets any worse, Monty Oum owns RWBY, enjoy!**

_"__Hello?"_

_Cardin twirled trying to find anything that can tell him where he was. All he saw was an endless darkness that went on and on. He walked forward slowly._

_ "__Hello? Any one there?"_

_He kept walking but it didn't seem like he got anywhere. The teen couldn't tell if it was because of the darkness or if he truly wasn't moving. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, a voice, soft and melodic, cut through the dark._

_ "__Cardin," it said to him. The voice was calming but he couldn't tell who it was._

_ "__Who's there?" He called out to it._

_ "__Cardin," it said again. It became clearer; he could tell it was a woman's voice._

_ "__Cardin, my little cardinal." Cardin's eyes widened and his breath became labored. He knew that voice._

_ "__Mom?" He started to run forward towards his mother's voice but no matter how far he ran it never seemed to get any closer._

_ "__Cardin."_

_ "__Where are you?!"_

_ "__Cardin."_

_ "__I'm here Mom!"_

_ "__Cardin, how could you leave me?"_

_He froze._

_ "__Mom, I didn't-"tears pricked at his eyes._

_ "__How could you leave me Cardin?"_

_Cardin fell to his knees; his heart throbbed painfully in his chest._

_ "__You left me behind. You abandoned me."_

_A warm feeling was felt on his cheeks. He reached up and grabbed the hands that held his face._

_ "__Let go my little cardinal."_

_ "__No Mom I-"_

_ "__Let go."_

-0-

"MOM!"

Cardin clutched his chest tightly, trying to calm down his breathing. A cold sweat clung to his face as he remembered the nightmare.

_"__All these years, why now? It doesn't matter, it was just a dream."_

The armored teen attempted to stand before he fell back down as pain shot through his leg.

_"__Right, broken leg."_

He looked down and was startled to find his right leg was in a splint and tightly wrapped.

"How did?"

He took in his surroundings and noticed that he was in a small cave with the entrance covered in . . . flowers? A thousand questions went through his mind at the moment. How did he get here? Who set his leg? Why-

Before his thoughts could continue, he could hear someone humming from outside the cave. He reached down quickly and grabbed his mace. It wasn't a moment later that Velvet Scarlatina walked in carrying what looked to be herbs. She jumped when she saw him.

"OH, you're finally awake."

Cardin didn't say anything as he still held his mace. Velvet shuffled awkwardly as she waited for an answer that wouldn't come. She exhaled before speaking.

"It's good that you're awake. I was getting worr-"

"What happened?" He said sharply, cutting her off. She ignored the interruption and answered.

"The ship was attacked by what I don't know. We both fell from the ship and you broke your leg on the landing."

"How is it you aren't injured?" She looked down trying to hide her blush.

"Um, Faunus are naturally more durable so . . ." The silence that followed was awkward for the rabbit Faunus. Shaking her head for a second, she knelt down next to his leg and began to unwrap it but was stopped when his hand grabbed her wrist.

"What do you think you're doing?" he said glaring at her. She looked up at him nervously.

"These herbs need to be applied to-"

"Don't." He threw her hand away roughly and lent back against his moss pillow. She looked at him perplexed. She gulped before continuing.

"Cardin, I have to or-"

"I said no," he scowled. "It's bad enough I'm stuck here with you, I'm not accepting the help from any Faunus freak." Velvet narrowed her eyes. The expression was so foreign on her face it made Cardin flinch.

"Now listen here," she said sternly. "If I don't apply the herbs, your leg could get infected. If it gets infected then it will have to be amputated. Is that what you want?"

Cardin gaped at her for a moment but she didn't let him answer before continuing.

"Not only that, but we are miles from Beacon and in the middle of a Grimm infested forest, if you aren't in top condition than we're dead and there is no way I'm leaving you behind!"

The Faunus breathed heavily for a moment, her eyes still narrowed, until she realized what she just did. Her face flushed in embarrassment as she turned away from the boy, instead looking at his leg. She reached for it and when she was met with no argument she began to unwrap his leg.

"Why do you bother?" The question caught her off-guard but she didn't look up from her work.

"Because that's what I do, I help people."

"No, I mean why do you care?" She smiled slightly at him.

"Do I need a reason to? You need help. I'm not going to turn you away."

Cardin found himself far more confused by her answer. Why is she helping him? Didn't she hate him? He bullied, teased, and insulted her. Yet she's helping him . . . why? He gazed at the rabbit girl that continued to unwrap his leg. When that was done, she lifted up some of the herbs and ground them in her hands. She closed her eyes for a moment and her hands glowed a white hue. She pressed the herbs into his leg but it didn't hurt as Cardin expected it to. The moment it touched his leg he was instantly filled with a warm feeling. Velvet wrapped his leg up with the herbs still in place, nodding in satisfaction when she finished.

Cardin looked up at Velvet and she smiled. He didn't return the smile but he didn't scowl.

_That's a start," _she thought to herself.

"So." She looked down to him.

"When my legs fixed, where do we go from here?" Velvet thought about it for a moment. The smoke trail dissipated but she still knew the general direction.

"Well, Beacon is east of here so when you can move again we'll head there."

"What?"

"I said we'll head to-"

"No, what direction?" Her brows furrowed for a moment. It was east right?

"Um, east?" Cardin stared at her.

"Beacon is west of here."

". . . oh . . ."

Cardin sighed. It was going to be a long way home.

**Waiver: please review kindly!**

**Help!**

**Disclaimer: Get back here!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Hey guys, I'm still alive. Waiver, if you will.**

**Waiver: RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.**

**Disclaimer: I still say this is bullcrap.**

_Cardin was running. That's all he could remember doing, running. The scenic buildings of Vale pass him, the street lights occasionally lighting his path but he didn't notice. All he did was run. That's all he ever did. Tears fell from his eyes, his vision blurred. One question ran through his head. A simple question that he just couldn't find an answer to. One that mocked him almost tortured him._

_Why?_

_Why is he running? He is a huntsman, a student in the best fighting academy in Revenant. He is a Winchester! Yet here he is running like he's a kid again! Why? Why did he run back then? Why is he running now?_

_Why did she save him?_

_Cardin stopped running. He just stood there, his fists clenched. Why was he running?_

_The gunshot interrupted him before he could answer._

-0-

"AGH!"

The armored teen clutched his chest again. A cold sweat he was now all too familiar with clung to his skin yet again.

"Cardin!"

He jolted at the voice, forgetting that he was not alone in the cave. Velvet ran over to him with what he could have sworn was worry. He shook that thought away. She wouldn't worry about _him_ . . . would she? He jolted again as the Faunus put her hand on his shoulder. His first instinct was to shrug it off but he just sat there, too distracted by his thoughts to notice.

"The nightmares are getting worse aren't they?"

He didn't answer. He just looked off at nothing, not meeting her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about?"

That shocked him from his stupor. He realized the position he was in, her hand still on his shoulder. With a scowl he shrugged it off.

"No," he deadpanned. "Just let me sleep." With that he rolled over, being mindful of his leg, and fell back to sleep.

Velvet visibly deflated. Even after all she did for him, things weren't going to change where they? On that depressing thought she went back to her corner of the cave and fell asleep.

-0-

_ "__Mom?"_

_ "__Cardin, run."_

_ "__W-what?! I can't leave you here I-"_

_ "__Cardin, run NOW!"_

_He didn't argue again. He just ran. He could hear his mother say something behind him._

_ "__You'll always be my little cardinal."_

_*BANG*_

-0-

"MOM!"

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Cardin clutched his chest. This was getting old fast.

"Cardin!"

Yep, definitely getting old. He didn't bat an eye when Velvet kneeled beside him.

"Cardin, these nightmares are getting worse. That's the third one you had tonight!"

"I'm fine," he growled.

"No, you're not!" she practically yelled at him.

Neither said anything after her outburst. They just sat there in the dead of the night. When the silence was broken it was Velvet who spoke.

"Tell me about her."

"What?"

"Your mother, tell me about her."

He didn't answer. For a full minute he was silent. The longer he went without talking the redder Velvet's face became. She pulled her ears over her eyes as if to shut the world out.

"She was kind."

The rabbit girl looked up in surprise. She wanted him to answer but now that he was she couldn't think of what to do. So she didn't, she just listened.

"Whenever Dad got mad and took it out on me she was always there. She would keep him off me. Whenever I got hurt, she would always be there to make me feel better. When I needed advice or just someone to talk to, she was always there. She was always there."

He flinched when he felt her hand on his cheek. She rubbed her thumb across it, just under his eye. Cardin reached up with his hand and felt something wet on his other cheek. He was crying.

"What happened to her?"

He didn't answer. He just sat there and let the silence be his response. Velvet nodded in understanding and went back to her corner. Before either of them could fall asleep, they heard a tapping sound. Like metal on metal. Their eyes widened.

"Oh sh-"

He was cut off when the entire cliff shook. He looked over at Velvet who looked just as scared as he felt.

"Get out before the cliff comes down on us!" he yelled out at her. She nodded and ran to him. Thanks to his aura and Velvets medicine, his leg was a lot better but he's still had trouble walking without help. She grabbed his arm and brought it over her shoulder allowing him to lean into the smaller girl as they left the cave. The moment they were ten feet from it, the entrance was engulfed in fire and heat. The resounding shockwave sent the both of them flying. Before they could stand, they clutched their heads as a roar cut through the forest. Their ears rang when it stopped. Slowly they both looked up. Clinging to the cliff face was a dragon. A black dragon with a white mask with red markings.

"Oh shit."

"RUN!"

He didn't argue as they both bolted as fast as they could. Neither bothered to look back to see if the Grimm was chasing them, they just ran. Cardin's leg felt like it was on fire from overuse. Eventually he couldn't keep it up and he finally fell to his knees. Velvet stopped and ran to his side. The larger teen breathed heavily as he tried to slow his thumping heart.

"I-I can't keep running."

The Faunus looked around for a moment before seeing a small alcove in one of the trees. Grabbing his arm, she dragged him into the opening where they both collapsed exhausted.

"What *huff* was that?" she said, her breathing finally slowing. Cardin just shook his head and rested it against the ground. Velvet followed suit and soon they were both in the comforting embrace of sleep.

**Disclaimer: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Hey guys, another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

Velvet groaned as she was brought out of her dreamless sleep. She stretched out her arms and her arched her back eliciting several satisfying pops from the stiff bones. She opened her eyes and gasped lightly. The morning light showed through the gap in the trunk they hid in, the rays casting an orange glow on Cardin's sleeping face. He actually looked peaceful, which was a relief from all the times she saw him tossing and turning in his sleep. Looking at him now, without the sadistic smile he used to have, or the furrowed brows he used more often lately, he looked . . . handsome. Velvet shook that thought from her mind. I didn't matter how handsome he was. He's still Cardin, the one who bullied her. Her eyes snapped back to the boy sleeping across from her when he began to stir. His eyes opened up and it took him a moment to notice her. When he did, his brow narrowed slightly, disheartening her. At least he didn't have the sadistic smirk. One step at a time.

Deciding it was best to get going soon; Velvet stood up from her spot and left the tree they slept in. She covered her eyes with her arm for a moment, allowing them to adjust to the light. She looked back to see Cardin struggling to rise, leaning on his mace to get to his knees. Looking around, she noticed a large branch lying on the ground nearby. The rabbit Faunus ran over to it, picked it up, and ran back. Cardin looked up at her as she approached. She held out the branch for him.

"Here, take this. It'll help," she said with a small smile. He didn't do anything at first, just eying her suspiciously for a moment. Eventually, he grabbed the branch from her and rose to his feet. He didn't say anything to her and Velvet's smile slowly fell from her face.

"Thanks." She looked up to see Cardin's face turned away from her. He began to walk past her, leaning on the branch to cope with his injured leg.

"We should get moving. We don't want whatever the hell that _thing _was to catch up with us."

Remembering the creature from last night brought no argument from Velvet. They began walking further into the forest, keeping close attention on what direction they were heading lest they go the wrong way again. They walked in silence. Whether it was awkward or not was up for debate. Cardin was fine but Velvet was struggling to find _something_ to break the silence. Anything!

"So . . . it didn't seem like you had any nightmares last night." Okay, maybe not _anything_. Cardin didn't respond, he just kept walking. Now it was definitely awkward.

_Okay Velvet, think of something that _won't _make him mad._

She looked to him again.

"You never finished telling me about your mother." Silence.

_Okay, that didn't work._

Her ears perked up as she thought of an idea. If he didn't want to talk, maybe he could listen.

"A few years ago, back during my initiation, I used to cover my ears."

Cardin hesitated with his next step but it was so short, it wouldn't have been noticeable if you weren't looking at him. Velvet was looking at him.

"I used my dad's old beret. My ears were tucked in so no one could see them. It was uncomfortable having them hidden but I powered through it. After I joined team CFVY, Coco found out about my hat. She took it from me and wouldn't give it back. She did the same with Fox's sun glasses. She told us, 'You two are good people and shouldn't be hiding yourselves.' To this day I still don't regret letting her take my hat."

She was lying of course. You don't _let _Coco do anything, but he didn't need to know that. Satisfied about the break in silence, Velvet continued to walk. Cardin on the other hand was still thinking on what she said to him. Coco looked after her team like a mother bear. Was his team like that? Sure they were all friends, but Cardin couldn't remember one time where they helped each other like that. For the thousandth time he remembered that incident in the Emerald Forest. Sure he had forgiven them for running but he still thought about it. Then he remembered their fight with Nikos. They had worked well enough together and managed to hold her off for a little while. Other than that there was nothing they really did together as a team.

Except bully others.

He stopped walking. Was that really all they did together? Torture others? Looking over at the rabbit girl walking in front of him, he couldn't help but feel something tear at him. She helped him, hell she saved him! What did he do to her? Pulled on her ears and call her a freak. Even now, she was trying to talk to him, help him. It didn't make sense!

By this time, Velvet noticed Cardin had stopped walking. She turned to him with worry on her face.

"Cardin, is something wrong?"

Now she was worried about him, what is wrong with this girl?!

"Why did you keep doing that?" he said to her. She cocked her head in confusion.

"What do you mean-"

"Don't patronize me," he interrupted her. "Why do you keep helping me? Why do you keep trying to talk to me, to be nice to me, it doesn't make sense!"

She frowned at him.

"So what, you want me to be mean to you?"

"At least that would make sense! Just what crap are you trying to pull?!"

Her frown deepened and her brows narrowed.

"It's not crap!" She yelled at him. "Look at where we are Cardin! We are in the middle of nowhere with who knows how many Grimm between us and Beacon! Do you really think me being mean to you will get us anywhere?" She took a breath trying to calm herself. "Look, we need to work together if we're going to get through this, so it's best that we don't argue."

"No we don't."

"I'm sorry?"

"We don't need to work together. You could have left me; you could have gotten out of here by yourself. So why are you helping me?" She looked at him for a moment, her face for once stern and confident.

"I told you before Cardin. I'm a huntress, it's what I do." She turned away from him and began walking again. Before he could start after her she continued. "And I would never leave another hunter behind."

He sighed. Her answer was not helping him. Looking at her retreating back, he began walking after her.

_Might as well get home first._

**That idea about Velvet's beret and Fox's sunglasses does not belong to me, it was made by someone on tumblr. The idea that the beret belonged to her dad was mine for whatever that's worth. Sorry that the chapters short, things will pick up soon, I swear. Waiver, if you will.**

**Waiver: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**What's up guys, hope you enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own RWBY**

Cardin hissed as he clutched his hand in pain. He growled angrily but his smile returned when he saw Sky kick the straggly boy to the ground. Jaune looked up at him as he and his teammates surrounded him.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are."

All of them jumped in their spot as large growl cut through the forest. They all turned to see a _very _big Ursa Major. It was huge! The bone spikes on its back were as big as any sword and just as sharp. Cardin stood there in fear, even as his team ran for their lives, he was paralyzed. His legs refused to work until the Ursa swiped him aside. As the demon stalked toward him he finally regained control of his legs. He ran away from the creature as fast as he could be it was for naught as the beast landed in front of him and knocked him down again. He pulled out his mace only to have it knocked aside. The Ursa raised its claws to strike again. Cardin closed his eyes and raised his right arm attempting to shield himself from the blow he knew was coming. His arm erupted in pain as he landed from being sent flying. The bear's claws had struck him hard and he had no doubt his arm was broken. Wait . . . he didn't remember getting a broken arm.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Before he could think further, a tight pain surrounded his ankle and he was tossed through the air again. His back collided with a tree making his whole body numb and blurring his vision. He blinked his eyes trying to clear his sight. When everything came into focus he saw two things. The Ursa slowly walked towards him to finish him . . . and Jaune standing a few yards behind it. Cardin couldn't move but he hoped his eyes showed how desperate he was.

"Jaune," he croaked weakly. "Help me."

Jaune just stood there, staring down the one who tortured him every day, who tortured every student weaker than him every day. Eventually he did move, but he only turned his back on him making Cardin's eyes widen and his stomach drop. He was leaving him there. He was abandoning him to his fate. A growl brought the boy's attention back to the Ursa who was close enough that Cardin could count its teeth. He closed his eyes. He couldn't move, he couldn't escape, and any who would help him were long gone, not that there was anyone who would help him. He was going to die, and as the Grimm's teeth began reach his body a single thought entered his mind.

_"__I would never leave a fellow hunter behind."_

-0-

Another Beowolf fell as Cardin's mace came down its head, caving in the demon's bone mask. He was tired; tired of the nightmares, tired of walking with a broken leg, tired of these God damn Grimm! There was no end to them! He swung his mace again, knocking aside the Beowolf that charged him. He glanced briefly at his circumstantial traveling companion. Velvet danced around the Grimm like they were nothing but slow moving stones rather than the speed demons they were. She kicked, punched, and leapt all over the place, not a single Beowolf able to even scratch her. Cardin growled again as he blocked a Grimm's attack. Velvet was certainly not helping him stay calm. Everything just frustrated him! The dreams, her, he couldn't stand it! The Beowolf that attacked him received more than just a blow to its head. Cardin needed something to take out his frustrations and the poor beast is what he used. He struck with his mace again and again and again and again.

"Cardin stop! I think you got it!"

He breathed heavily as he looked down at the evaporating corpse of the Grimm. Without looking at the huntress next to him he limped off in the direction they were walking. Velvet looked at him with worry. He was getting more and more aggressive as they went. She knew something was bothering him but she didn't know how to address it without angering him. She wasn't exactly one for subtlety. Not that she was completely blunt but she was just too shy to successfully try anything tact. Not that that kept her from trying mind you.

"Hey . . . Cardin?" she called softly. The boy made no indication that he even heard her, he just kept walking.

"Are . . . are you okay?" even she flinched at how meek she sounded. Cardin continued walking, only responding with a curt "No."

"It's okay if something's wrong," she said gaining a little more confidence as she went. "You can always talk to me if you-"

"Nothing's wrong."

Velvets ears drooped. He really wasn't making this easy for her.

"Clearly that's not the case; you're much more hostile than usual." Velvet's eyes widened the moment she stopped talking. Why the hell did she say that?! Damn it mouth!

"Hostile?"

She squeaked when Cardin turned to face her. He was angry again to state the obvious. His brows were furrowed and his teeth were clenched.

"Don't even get me started, you haven't seen hostile."

Velvet's own brows furrowed. She's seen plenty of Cardin's hostility. He's bullied her for months. Since the first time he saw her he's taunted her, disrespected her, abused her and she has done nothing to him. She doesn't even fight back but she, and every other Faunus or anyone else who's weaker, were victims of his bullying. She only had so much patience and it was quickly running thin.

"Oh and I suppose hostile means pulling my ears, humiliating me, belittling my species?"

Cardin didn't answer, he just clenched his fists.

"What, nothing to say? You had no trouble insulting me before."

"Stop."

"Or what, we both know you're too much of a coward to try anything."

She yelped when he grabbed her wrist. His grip was like iron and it made her wince, but she got this far, she won't stop now.

"Why do you do this Cardin?" she asked as he continued to tighten his grip.

"Shut up." She wouldn't.

"You torture others to make yourself feel bigger but why?"

"Shut up!"

"Why do you hate me Cardin? Why do you hate Faunus?"

"Because you took her from me!"

The grip on velvet's wrist disappeared as Cardin hung his head. The Faunus stared at him in shock. She tried getting answers from him but she didn't expect to actually get any. She stopped caring about that when she saw a tear fall from Cardin's cheek.

"Cardin," she said softly. He shook his head. "Cardin . . . what happened?" He took a shaky breath but remained silent. Velvet was about to ask again when he suddenly spoke.

"It was when I was thirteen. I had just gotten accepted into Signal."

He paused to breathe again. Velvet waited silently for him to continue.

"Mom never wanted me to be a hunter that was always Dad's dream. For me to carry on the Winchester tradition of hunters. But she was proud of me any way. She had brought me out to eat at my favorite restaurant. On our way back . . ."

Cardin's fists clenched tightly into fists to the point where Velvet thought it would draw blood.

"We were stopped at gunpoint. They were White Fang thugs wanting to stem the Winchester line."

Velvet clenched her teeth when she heard that. The White Fang may have been peaceful a few years ago but there were still those few extremists. Now the extremists were in charge of the group and wanted to make the humans fear them. As far as she was concerned they were just as bad as the humans who subjected them. All of her teammates were human and she had no problems with them. She focused on Cardin when he began to speak again.

"She told me to run. I ran and they-"Cardin choked out a sob. Velvet couldn't help but pity him. She had never seen Cardin like this. So hurt, so vulnerable, so . . . human.

Cardin froze. The arms that locked around his body tightened. He looked down to see a pair of long, brown ears. Velvet was . . . hugging him?

"There's nothing I can say or do about the White Fang. I'm not a part of them, I never was. But at least there is one thing I can do. It probably won't help but . . . I'm sorry."

Cardin didn't say anything which immediately made Velvet nervous. Should she pull back, just stand there? She flinched slightly when she felt his hand on her back.

_"__What's he doing? Did I make him mad? I-"_

His arms closed around her and brought her closer to his chest. He was . . . hugging back?

"Thank you."

Velvet relaxed into the embrace.

"No problem. Glad I could help."

They stood there for who knows how long before they finally stepped back from each other. Velvet wore a small smile on her face; one Cardin couldn't help but return. That is until they heard the tapping of metal on metal.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

An explosion between them sent them flying in opposite directions. Cardin gritted his teeth when pain shot along his hurt leg. Velvet slid across the ground for a few feet before coming to a stop. They both looked up to see the same Grimm from the cave.

It was the biggest they had ever seen! It hovered in the air above them, its serpentine body swiveling back and forth slowly. The sales on its head back and tail were all a deep red color. Its wings and body were a pure black color as were most Grimm. Small flurries of wind were made every time it flapped its wings. The claws on its two arms were the very definition of sharp. Smoke billowed from its mouth, its white bone mask bearing an assortment of scars and burns. The Grimm opened its jaws slowly before letting a mighty roar that, if their ears weren't ringing from the explosion, would have made the two hunters cover them. When it stopped it looked down at Cardin and growled menacingly.

"Cardin?"

"Velvet RUN!"

The demon lunged faster than either of them could react. Cardin was tossed aside, the air knocked from his lungs.

_"__This seems eerily familiar."_

Cardin was sent flying again when its tail struck his back. He was hit by the Dragon's claw, hit by the snout, and then smashed into the ground by the tail. Each time he was hit a loud _*CRACK*_ was heard. Velvet watched in horror. He can't take much more of this and she knew it. She reached out with her hands allowing energy to flow through them. The pain from Cardin's injuries immediately lessened as a warm feeling washed over him. The grass he lay on reached up and attached to his body glowing lightly. The Faunus reached down to her pelt, quickly taking out a small red dust crystal. She made quick gestures with her hands before holding the crystal in front of her towards the Grimm. Another gesture and the crystal erupted into a fireball straight towards the monster's bone mask.

Fire erupted from the Grimm's mouth, swallowing up Velvet's pitiful attack and sending the flames towards her tenfold. She dashed to the side, narrowly missing the ball of heat that scorched the earth she stood on just a moment before. She did not, however, dodge the tail swiping in her direction. It smashed into her like an armored truck throwing her into a nearby tree.

_"__Oh God that hurts," _she thought while blinking back the tears that threatened to spill. She breathed sharply and rose to her feat. The Grimm eyed her for a moment before charging again and again she dashed out of the way. From her belt she pulled out two more crystals, one yellow the other green. She smashed them together and sent a torrent of lightning and debris at the Grimm only for it to bounce harmlessly off the dragon's tough hide.

"Shit," she said as she was once again smashed by the tail. She took out a blue dust crystal.

_"__Last one, got to make it count."_

She jumped out of the way as the Grimm's head smashed into the ground, dust and rock erupting from the ground. Focusing her thoughts, Velvet put every bit of energy she had into the crystal. When the demon looked up at her she unleashed a blizzard of cold and frost right into the monster's face. It screeched as it was assaulted by the ice dust's power. Velvet cheered on the inside when she saw she actually hurt the thing. Or just made it mad.

The rabbit Faunus was thrown back by yet another explosion. She looked up from her spot on the ground at the Grimm hovering over her. A single thought went through her mind.

_"__I'm going to die."_

As fast as her legs could carry her she ran away from the demon only to trip after a few feet.

_"__Son of a . . .!"_

She looked down to see what tripped her and her thoughts silenced. It was her weapon! It was covered in dirt and grime but it was here the whole time! She grabbed it and as fast as she could, she activated the firing mechanism. The Grimm reared its head back preparing to release its flame.

"Velvet!" Cardin shouted out to her as he watched the Grimm prepare to burn her.

Before it could even open its mouth, a thin beam of pale blue light erupted from Velvets box, striking the Grimm's chest, going through it and into the sky. A flash of light blinded them for a moment and when Cardin could see again he was in awe. Hundreds of light beams shot out across the forest and sky, the cries of Grimm could be heard every time a beam disappeared. Several of the beams shot down and struck the dragon, each spot the light hit erupted in blue light as the demon's skin and hide burned away. It thrashed wildly as its body dissolved from the light. It crashed to the ground as its wings were destroyed and it continued to writhe until nothing but its white and red bone mask was the only evidence it even existed.

Velvet panted heavily when her weapon finally stopped firing. She slowly rose to her feet, despite her bodies protest. She walked over to Cardin who was still looking at her in awe.

"Velvet?"

"Hmmm?"

"What the hell was that?" She smiled gently at him.

"That was every Grimm within a 100 mile radius dissolving in blue light."

"That was your weapon?

"Yes."

"Why haven't you used that before?"

"Because it takes half a year just to charge."

"Oh."

She giggled lightly before grabbing his arm and pulling him up. Every part of Cardin's body was broken, sprained, or just in pain so he was very grateful when Velvet let him lean on her for support. They both looked up to the sky when they heard the sound of rotors approaching. A bullhead gunship was hovering above them, both their teams looking down on them.

"You two coming," Coco yelled down to them. "Or are you cool with walking from here?"

Cardin and Velvet both laughed before walking towards the landing ship.

"Come on Cardin," she said to the boy leaning against her. "Let's go home."

**Don't worry I am not done with this story, there is still more to come. Oh hey, so far I have heard two names for this pairing: Holy bun and Twitter bun. Being the fool that I am let me know in the review which you prefer along with your opinion on the chapter. Waiver, if you will.**

**Waiver: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey guys what's-**

**Disclaimer: What the hell man?!**

**What?**

**Disclaimer: You put me and Waiver on your favorite pairings! What the hell?!**

**What? You two are cute together.**

**Disclaimer: We're not even together!**

**Waiver: *whispers* Not yet anyways.**

**Disclaimer: What was that?**

**Waiver: Nothing!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, we don't own Ruby.**

For once, Cardin actually tried to pay attention in class, he really did. However it was a hopeless effort. No matter how hard he tried his eyes just kept returning to those two long, brown ears. He couldn't help but wonder how soft they might feel as he never got the chance to appreciate the shining fur. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. What was wrong with him? Ever since they got back two weeks ago, Cardin couldn't get the Faunus girl out of his mind. Every time he was alone with his thoughts they would wonder towards the older student. Cardin would never admit it but looking at her now he thought she was actually . . . cute. Cardin shook his head again and growled lowly under his breath.

"Mr. Winchester, if you have something to say you are welcome to say it."

Cardin jumped slightly when he noticed Professor Oobleck standing above him. Others were watching him silently, including her. He breathed through his nose and composed himself.

"No sir," he said calmly. "I don't have anything to say."

"Hhmm, then perhaps you'd be willing to answer the question I asked the class?"

Cardin groaned on the inside. "What was the question?" he asked. A few giggles from his fellow students made his teeth clench.

"I had asked how long it took for the Treaty ending the Faunus war to be reached once the ceasefire was called."

Cardin groaned on the inside. Again. "I don't know," he said while trying to suppress a scowl. The Professor simply nodded before turning away from him.

"Perhaps staying after class will help you to focus."

Cardin groaned for real this time. He knows for a fact that it won't help him focus.

-0

Velvet let out a big sigh as she collapsed onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow. The day couldn't end fast enough and she still had more classes to go to. She just didn't get it. Ever since she was let out of the infirmary last week all she could think about was Cardin. It didn't help that she visited him every day. Because of all the broken bones he received he was kept in another week so she brought it on herself to bring him the work he missed. He always accepted with a polite nod and a 'Thank you.' It got even worse when he came back to class. She had to _physically _restrain herself from looking back at him while in class. She groaned into the pillow. She just couldn't get him out of her head! Her mind kept wandering back to their time in the forest. His soft grin, his blue eyes, his strong arms, his broad chest-

She groaned again while bumping her head into the pillow causing a small 'thump.'

"Lien for your thoughts?"

She glanced up slightly to see her leader sitting on the bed next to her. She shook her head into the pillow. Coco smirked. She was so cute sometimes.

"The rest of us are going to go to lunch, you coming?" Again she shook her head. Coco frowned slightly. "Something wrong bun?"

Velvet was silent for a while, almost to the point where Coco thought she wouldn't answer, but she finally mumbled something into pillow.

"What was that? I didn't catch that."

"It's Cardin," she said so quietly the beret wearing girl almost didn't hear her. Coco's frown deepened.

"Cardin? I thought he was being nicer to you the last couple weeks. What happened?"

"Nothing's happened," she said quietly again. "I just . . ." What could she say? That for the past two weeks all she could think about was Cardin? The mere thought of it made her blush. Something that did not go unnoticed by her leader.

Coco was thrown for a loop. Something about Cardin was making her act like this; she couldn't talk about it, now she's even blushing! What was she-?

"Oh my God," she said as a thought dawned on her. "You _like _Cardin!"

Velvet shot up in an instant, almost knocking Coco from the bed.

"What?!" She practically screamed, her face flushed a deep red. "I don't _like _him!"

"Oh my God you do!"

"I do not!"

"The blush doesn't lie bun," she said with an arrogant smirk. Velvet sputtered and stammered but she couldn't get anything else out. She scrambled off the bed and out the door, calling back once more.

"I don't _like_ him!"

-0-

_Oh my God I _like_ him._

How did this happen? Sure Cardin has been a lot nicer these past few weeks, and they came to an understanding in the forest, and she realized he was more than some jerk, and he certainly was handso- No! She would not finish that thought! She doesn't like him! This is just some infatuation from him saving her! Except that _she _saved _him_. Dammit logic, why do you have to keep coming up?! Velvet groaned as she continued walking down the empty hallway. Or at least it was until she bumped into something hard and was knocked to the ground.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly while looking up to who she bumped into. "I wasn't looking where I was-Cardin?!"

-0-

Cardin breathed deeply as he walked through the halls of Beacon towards the cafeteria.

_Okay Cardin, you can do this. _He thought to himself. _It's just asking Velvet out for a thank you dinner. What's so hard about that?_

Everything apparently. Cardin had difficulty walking in the _direction _of Velvet. His heart hammered like a jack rabbit (pun not intended) and he wasn't even asking yet! He closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to calm himself. He can do this; he can do this, he can-

His mantra was interrupted as he was knocked into by someone turning the corner.

"I'm sorry," said a _very _familiar voice. "I wasn't looking where I was-Cardin?!"

He looked down to see the girl he was looking for on the floor in front of him. As he stared into her eyes he could swear he saw the slightest bit of fear in them. He frowned slightly at realizing that it was because of him. He shook his head before reaching his hand out to her.

"It's alright, I wasn't either," he said, his frown being replaced with a small smile. Velvet seemed to calm a bit as she grabbed his hand and was pulled to her feet but she still seemed nervous. He was too come to think of it. He scratched the back of his head lightly.

"So uh, you . . ." Come on Cardin ask her! "Want to . . ." Ask her! "Head to lunch?" Damn it!

Velvet blushed slightly but nodded. Without saying a word they both turned and headed for the cafeteria.

-0-

Things immediately became awkward the moment they entered the lunch room. As they walked down the rows of tables, all around them people were staring. And why wouldn't they? Cardin and Velvet walking _together_? It was crazy. Cardin did his best to ignore it but Velvet was having a much more difficult time. Luckily by the time they sat down, most of the students turned back to their meals, though they were no doubt talking about what they saw. Cardin and Velvet sat in awkward silence, neither of them touching their food. The tension was so thick they could cut through it with a mace. Cardin breathed deeply trying to psyche himself up. Now was as good a time to ask as any.

"So . . ." This is going to be hard he can already tell.

"So . . ." Velvet said back awkwardly. Cardin sighed.

"Look. I just wanted to . . . to say thank you."

Velvet looked at him with wide eyes. Cardin thanking her? She has now seen everything.

"What for?" She knew what for but she didn't know what else to say.

"For . . . saving me. I wouldn't have made it without you."

Never before. Never before had Velvet ever seen Cardin thank anyone for anything. Not like this. The same feelings she had in the forest came back to her. Cardin really was human, and it made her smile.

"No problem Cardin. I wouldn't have made it alone either." Cardin returned her smile. He looked nice when he smiled, Velvet thought to herself. Cardin then tensed again.

"So I, uh, *cough* so in an attempt at thanking you . . . would you like to . . ." His voice caught in his throat. He just couldn't get it out. Velvet, upon realizing what he was going to ask, blushed heavily.

"Dinner at six?" she asked quietly. Cardin nodded. "I'll meet you at the airship then?" Another nod. "Okay. See you then Cardin." Again he nodded. Velvet got to her feet and left the cafeteria, completely forgetting her food. Cardin released a heavy sigh when she left. He looked back to his food. It took him a moment to realize he was smiling. He couldn't wait for six.

Velvet leaned against the wall in the hallway and slid to the floor, trying to get her thumping heart under control. It took her even longer to realize she was smiling. It was immediately replaced with anxiety.

Did she just ask him on a date?!

-0-

"Hey Weiss?"

"Yes Yang?"

"I didn't hallucinate that did I?"

"No Yang, you are not hallucinating."

Beacon's blonde boxer and ice queen sat in shock at their table. Weiss couldn't believe anyone would willing agree to go on what was obviously a date with that brute of a boy. Especially not Velvet. Yang on the other hand just frowned.

"I'm going to follow them." The heiress almost didn't realize what her teammate just said.

"What?! Why on Remnant would you do that?"

"I don't trust Cardin, someone needs to be sure he doesn't try anything," Yang growled while burning a hole in the back of Cardin's head. The boy shivered when he sensed blood lust but he didn't turn. Weiss sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, we'll meet at the airship at six and trail them." This time it was Yang's turn to be surprised.

"What?! Why do you want to come?"

"Someone has to be sure to keep you in line."

". . . You're lonely while Ruby's away aren't you?"

"W-What, well I never- What does that have to even- yes," she finished with a sigh. Yang smirked her usual smirk.

"Who knew our ice queen was lost without her girlfriend around."

"Shut up, you're the same with Blake!"

"This is true. Now come on Weiss," she reached over and grabbed the heiress, pulling her out of the cafeteria.

"It's open season and we got us a bird and bunny to hunt!"

"Damn it Yang!"

**We hope you enjoyed! Tell us what you think!**

**Waiver: Please review and wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: What was that?**

**Waiver: Nothing! ;)**


End file.
